My 20 Questions
by Shadydrmr
Summary: JD was known for his childish games, but Perry has been dragged into one of them when they're trapped in an elevator. How long can he last before ringing JD's neck? JDCox


* * *

  


* * *

  


* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own it...never will

Random little fic that I wrote a while ago and just got around to polishing it up. I hope you guys enjoy it...and its amazingly hard to come up with questions to ask Dr. Cox...what would you have asked him?

* * *

**My 20 Questions**

"The name of the game is twenty questions." A smile spread across the black haired doctor's face. His eyes were focused on the sneer spread across his mentor's face. Slowly taking in the chin tensing as the adam's apple vibrated with a warning of an upcoming growl, to the large shoulders that tensed as the hands hidden inside the pockets of the white lab coat tightened into fists.

He found his own adam's apple quiver as he readied to gulp.

"Nuh-uh, no way are we-" The older doctor's tone held a hint of amusement that was buried beneath annoyance. Annoyance was his normal tone when he was with the younger doctor, but he was always amused by the kid's persistence. Not that he'd admit it-ever.

"C'mon, please! We've got nothing better to do." Blue eyes took in the child like hope brightening the face of the doctor staring up at him from the corner of his eye.

"We're stuck in an elevator _together_ and I don't know wah-hiiiy I'm not surprised with it nawt being enough for you, Melinda." He hated the look that stayed on the kid's face after he called him a girl's name. He expected that the kid would be crushed after four years of working together, and he couldn't help but be amused by the kid's persistence. Of course he was an idiot for still bothering him, but the kid was an entertaining idiot-not that he'd ever admit that.

The younger doctor turned and leaned his back against the elevator wall as he shrugged.

"It's not like we know we're getting out any time soon. If the Janitor had anything to do with this," JD paused as he looked down at his shoes like they were the most interesting thing in the room. "They might not find us alive." Perry rolled his eyes as he waited for whatever random comment would escape the other man's mouth when ever his head cocked back to a straight position from its current daydreaming one. "I wonder how effective robots would be at bed side manners?"

"Oh. My. God, Camille, for a second there, I thought that you were actually catching onto something there. I thought that you fi-iii-nally got it through your head that if you don't shut up soon, Nervous guy is going to have to be the first one here to drag your rotting corpse out of this mechanical tomb." He held the smirk from forming as he noticed the small flinch that JD had to have tried to hold.

Perry was surprised at the fact that JD didn't say anything. That the elevator was quiet, It was too quiet and Perry hated that it was too quiet. He should be relaxed and relieved by the fact that he had succeeded in getting the kid to shut up.

"Oh, for the love of God! Do you have to be such a girl, Bianca." Perry's shoulders slumped as he rolled his eyes before turning to face the kid who was staring at him with a confused expression. "Honestly, if you want to play your little game, than by all means, ask away- I don't have to answer." Leaning his shoulder against the door, Perry watched JD's movements from the corner of his eye. The younger man raised an eye brow and looked around the small enclosure before bringing his gaze back on the red headed doctor. He opened his mouth once and than stopped, his posture straightened as he pulled away from the wall. Eyeing the doctor against the wall, JD crossed his arms over his chest and furrowed his brows.

"You're not going to strangle me for talking?" With those words finally spoken, JD smiled weakly as a low growl emitted from Perry's throat.

"No, Scarlett, I won't." He looked at the buttons and tried to push the open door button in hopes that it would open. "You have nineteen left."

"Hey, that one doesn't c-" Perry turned and looked JD in the face. A finger in JD's face, warned the man to rethink what he was getting it. Shaking his head slowly, hoping that the younger doctor would allow the words he was about to speak to actually sink into his head.

"Oh, yes it does, princess. Now be grateful I'm not counting every word outta that never closing hole you call a mouth as a question." JD nodded as he looked towards the lights above them. Perry could see his eyes focusing on the latch door that would let them climb up the shaft to freedom, if any of the other doors would open. Too bad it wouldn't open.

Shaking his head, Perry realized that JD had yet to ask another question. He smirked at the idea that formed in his head. If he told the kid he could only ask him 20 questions a day, than he'd have to 

think long and hard and he wouldn't talk as much around him. That would never work, he was sure he'd already tried it. There was just no winning when it came to making JD shut up.

"-off into a rant?" JD's voice brought Perry back to the situation at hand. The kid had to have been quiet for at least ten minutes. Raising a questionable eyebrow as he focused on the black haired man in front of him, he grunted knowing that JD would repeat the question.

On cue, JD rolled his eyes and muttered something that Perry only caught fragments of. Something about daydreaming and people getting mad at the kid, Perry shrugged, not wanting to waste the time or the oxygen on it. Running a hand through his hair, JD locked his eyes with Perry's making sure that he had the other doctor's attention before he started to talk again.

"I was wondering why you always rub your nose before going off into a rant." Just to mess with the kid's head, Perry straightened his posture, puffed his chest out a bit, hardened his expression and narrowed his blue eyes on JD, before swiping at his nose and bringing his arms to rest crossed against his chest. He couldn't help the smug grin that covered his face as a look of terror crossed JD's face. Quickly that expression turned to one of mock hatred.

"Oh don't give me that look, Abby." Perry growled, refusing to break the eye contact his protégé had started. "To answer your question, Brittany, its something I picked up as a kid from one of my favorite movies. But I'm not going to tell you what movie, because you'll go out and find it and that would just ruin the movie for me. I can't have you doing that-18 to go." JD was staring at him with a curious look. Perry refused to look at the pout that was forming, that would only give him something else to add to the list of reasons why he was the only man in the elevator.

"Would you rather have Jordan, Elliot, or Carla in bed?" JD smirked at this and Perry was forced to break the gaze. He cringed at the thought of waking up next to neurotic Barbie. He could only see himself in prison for murder.

"So worth it." Perry smirked causing JD to look confused as he opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it. "Well, Cristina, now that you've made me loose any appetite I might have had during our hour trapped so far in this silver coffin to hell with the image of Barbie in bed-don't comment, I re-eh-eh-eeee-ally don't want to know what little noises she makes," JD lowered his head and chuckeled.

"She doesn't make a peep." Perry shook his head, it was that or kill JD and he wasn't ready to resort to that-yet.

"No, Daina-n-NO! Don't make me think of that, I'd rather have Satan in bed again." He frowned at the blush that crossed JD's face. "You know how she can be in that department." Goal! The little voice in Perry's head cried as he stared at the tomato that sat where JD's head had once been second before. "I'd probably choose the hell woman, can't go wrong there, even though Carla would be a great night. Killing Gandhi with that would be amusing as well. No, I'd choose Jordarino." At this time JD's color returned to the unnaturally pale coloring it normally was.

Perry rolled his eyes as JD laughed as he tried to pull himself back together. Perry was sure that JD was still embarrassed that he'd slept with Jordan, and Perry hated the fact that he could actually forgive the kid for it. He hadn't known, unlike Petey. Just that name could send Perry's blood pressure soaring.

"I'd rather see Jordan and Elliot at it together." JD said shyly, more to himself than to Perry.

"Well, I wouldn't complain if I saw hell kitten tear Peepless Barbie a new one, it'd be a show worth paying for. Seventeen left." JD nodded as he slowly sank against the wall. Perry watched with slight amusement and found that he too was tired of standing.

Sitting on the floor the two doctors kept their gazes on anything but the other one. They were sitting across from each other and their legs were touching, there was no way to avoid it. Two tall doctors couldn't fit lying down, which made Perry wonder how all the gurneys fit in without a problem. Blue eyes focused on the dark blue scrubs that hung loosely from the broad, yet small shoulders of the man sitting in front of him. They made an invisible trail up to the emotion filled blue eyes staring at him thoughtfully.

"What," JD stopped as he brought his hands to his chin. He stared at Perry for a second, trying to think of what would happen if he asked this. The questions in his head now were starting to push the boundaries that Perry had previously set. If he could think of a few more not so personal questions, than maybe Perry would be willing to answer some of the personal ones.

Shaking his head quickly, JD eyed the other doctor's face. He couldn't help rolling his eyes as he found the red headed man's head leaning against the wall, his eyes closed. JD smiled at the lines that still crossed Perry's face as he tried to sleep. He pursed his lips as he raised an eyebrow. How the hell did the other doctor fall asleep so quickly? He grumbled as he glared at the man in front of him, but stopped as he saw the corners of his thin lips twitch upwards.

"Dr. Cox?" A smile formed seconds before dropping into a thin line as one eye opened to a slit and glared at JD.

"Did you really have to make that a question, Elizabeth?" JD frowned. He wasn't going to fight it, instead he pulled his knees to his chest and rested his chin on them. He cocked his head to the side as he took in the relaxed expression that covered the doctor.

"I guess that was stupid, but you did fall asleep in a matter of seconds." Perry rolled his eyes before closing his eyes once again. "Nineteen left." JD smirked as Perry's eyebrows knitted together at the younger doctor's remark. Bracing himself for a little rant, JD was actually surprised when Perry merely shrugged.

"Don't smirk, Francine." JD glared and couldn't help but wonder where Perry's hidden eyes were. Maybe he had been abducted by aliens and was given eye implants where he could see through his eyelids.

"Why did you become a Doctor?" Perry didn't even bother to open his eyes to answer the question.

"Georgia, haven't you paid attention to me at all while you've been trailing me? Its to save lives. That's what doctors do." Perry paused in his speech and JD could see his face tighten as he thought of something. JD wanted to smack himself. He didn't even think of the fact that the question was exactly what he should have avoided, it was personal. "Probably the same reason you became one, Hannah, to prove that everything you were told about being useless as a kid wasn't true. That you could make a difference and that people need you. Sixteen." JD stared at his mentor. He didn't know how to react. First he wanted to scream because Perry did pay attention to him, and then he wanted to grin like a fool because he had opened up to him.

"Why hockey?" Blue eyes shot open from behind the thin layer of skin and focused directly on JD. He pushed his head away from the wall, running a hand over his face before staring down JD again.

"Oh. My. God, Isabelle, you really are a woman. Hockey is the best sport in the world. The skill of those men are beyond that of any other sport, unless you want to include rugby- I don't know why those men don't have severe brain damage. I wouldn't expect a fragile girl, such as yourself, Janice, to understand." JD merely shrugged and nodded as he looked away from Dr. Cox's gaze. His head tilted to the side and Perry just groaned as he waited for the boy to come out of his reverie.

"You'd love me if I were a girl." JD's hands motioned to grab rather ample breasts on his own chest with a childish smirk. Perry's eyebrows knitted together as he focused on the other doctor's eyes, trying to pull him into reality before he became too embarrassed by what he had just said to deny it.

"And why would you think that, Karen?" A semi came careening towards the poor dark haired man as he realized what he had said.

"Damnit." His head hung low as he waited for the rant to come from the doctor sitting across from him. A sigh was the only response to greet the younger man's ears before he felt the leg that had been resting against him pull away. He still refused to look up from the seam in his pants that had held his attention for the past few seconds that felt like hours.

"You are aware that my demon of an ex-wife is more man than you and Gandhi together, right, Newbie?" Perry's hand found its way to the long leg resting besides him. JD flinched at the unexpected touch, his head rising just an inch so that his eyes could see what horrible things the man would do to him. "Besides, why would I want a man, when I have a perfectly annoying girl right here anyways?" 

Their eyes met as JD tried to figure out what his mentor was saying. His eyes studied the serious expression on the face staring at him, searching for some meaning that he was missing out on in the words that brought the heavy silence with them.

"You alright there, Newbie?" The gruff voice asked in a soothing voice that JD had rarely heard before.

"Dr. Cox," JD started as he felt the hand squeeze his ankle lightly. "Do you have cabin fever?" Perry rolled his eyes and groaned as his free hand ran down his face to show his frustration.

"Do you always have to have some outlandish answer or is it just that amusing to make my veins pop?" JD turned his head in an attempt to hide the grin threatening the corners of his mouth.

"Have you ever gone after a guy?" JD gulped as he stared at the buttons for the elevator, silently willing them to open.

"Nope, but for some reason here, Marcy, you've caught my attention." Perry replied as though he was casually chatting about the weather, not the fact that he might actually be admitting some kind of feelings for the younger man.

"Is that why you won't hug me?" JD asked shyly, his legs pulled close to his chest as he rocked nervously back and forth.

"For the love of," Perry groaned as he adjusted himself to share the wall with the fidgeting man. "Look at me, Nancy." JD refused and continued to stare at the door. The Janitor must have cleaned it recently, because he could see his reflection. He could also see the red headed man staring intently at him from his place at his side.

"Perry?" JD whispered as he felt the larger arms snake around his arms, pulling his body against the well toned chest behind him.

"Are you really going to ruin this by talking, Olivia?" JD shut his mouth and allowed himself to relax into the hold he had waited so long for. He was so relaxed that he didn't jump when he felt Perry's stubble covered chin nuzzle against his bare neck. "Is this all I have to do to make you shut up?" Perry scoffed slightly, his warm breath tickling against JD's pale neck. He chuckled as he watched the skin prickle as the small hairs on the younger man's neck stood on end.

"How long have I had your attention?" He could feel the shrug of the large shoulders behind him.

"I don't even know when it started. I'll bet Jordan had something to do with this though." JD couldn't help but shiver at how warm the other man's words were against his neck and the idea of Jordan trying to work on locking her own ex-husband and JD in an elevator together.

"She'd have to be working with the Janitor." JD breathed out as he tried to figure things out in his mind.

"Even though, I'll have to thank them if we ever get out of here." JD spun around in the small space of the arms around him so that he could face the red headed man. He paused as they stared at the other face so close to their own.

"You really haven't lost your mind? Your not playing some sick twisted game on me?" Perry sighed as he leaned his forehead against JD's. Relaxed eyes focused with slight amusement as the brightly lit ones danced around as more questions spilled from their owner's mouth. The words became jumbled as the thin lips of the older man closed the distance between the full, rambling lips of the younger man.

Both of them tensed, not sure what they should do. Neither sure of how the other was going to react. JD slipped his arms up and around Perry's neck, allowing his fingers to find a comfortable position in his hair. He could feel the smile form against his mouth as Perry pulled him closer and slowly started to massage their lips together.

0o0o0o0o

"How much longer?" The Janitor shrugged as Turk, and Carla stood besides Elliot and the elevator door.

"I don't know. Angry Doctor's wife and Lazy Doctor's son told me to just leave them alone for a while." Turk glared as he felt Carla pat his arm.

"Baby, I don't like the fact that we're helping this guy mess with my V-bear." Turk pouted as Carla kissed his lips."It's for the best." Carla glanced over at Elliot, eye brow raised as she saw the red tint spreading across the blonde woman's face. "Elliot, what's going-"

"Oh. My. God!" Elliot squealed as she turned to face Carla. Her hand holding the end of her stethoscope against the door, while the other held the other end to her ears as her eyes threatened to pop out of their sockets. "I think they're kissing!"

"NO!" Turk threw himself at the door, trying to push the doors apart. "Don't do it, Vanilla Bear! Don't give into the dark side!"

0o0o0o0o

They separated, gasping for air, neither able to stop the grin that was plastered to their faces. JD was completely comfortable in Perry's embrace and would die happy if they never left the silver coffin. He chuckled at the thought of an aged Turk opening the elevator to find Perry and JD wrapped in each other's arms.

"He'd think you died first." JD mused as he pecked Perry's swollen lips.

"I don't think I'm going to figure that one out without some help, but I don't want to know." Perry replied with a roll of his eyes. He stopped as he looked at the doors sliding open.

"JD!" Turk cried as he saw his friend, but stopped when he saw the entangled mess that was the two Doctor's limbs. A sheepish smile spread across JD's face along with a bright red tinge.

"Such a girl." Perry muttered as he pulled himself up to his feet before offering his hand to JD. "C'mon, Newbie, let's go break another elevator, where some people will learn the idea of privacy." Perry brushed past the stunned surgeon and only nodded an acknowledgement at the stunned expressions on the Janitor and Elliot's faces.

"Oh no you don't, Perry. Don't you even think you're going to get away without telling me what the hell happened in there." Perry shrugged as he leaned against the wall, staring at the nurse with a nonchalant expression.

"There's nothing to tell, Carla." He straightened himself up and turned his back to the group. "Newbie, you coming?" JD grinned as he pulled himself out of his staring contest with Turk, smiled apologetically and ran past his friends to slip into his spot besides the older doctor. Glancing once behind him, JD grinned and mouthed a thank you to his friends before a hand pulled him by the front of his shirt around the corner.

"Baby, is Vanilla Bear hitting that?" Carla stared at the corner where to the two men had been seconds before. The four people stared at each other trying to figure out what the answer to that question should be.

"I so told you, Jordan, I am good at what I do, now pay up." Jordan rolled her eyes as she placed a few wrinkled bills into the hand of a younger man who smiled happily.

"Oh shut up, Harrison." Jordan was met with confused expressions from the four people that normally found a way to be hanging around JD as she and Harrison rounded a corner. "What's going on?" Elliot opened her mouth to reply but stopped when they heard a crashing noise come from the closest closet followed by a sharp cry. Jordan rolled her eyes as Elliot covered her mouth.

"That was totally not JD."

"I know," Jordan hit the wall with her fist. "Per-bear?"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the cutsey little ficlet.


End file.
